Snoopy
Snoopy is a male character on The Super Show. He is very sarcastic. He is the #2 most liked character (Max being the #1). He is almost the most hated. Personality Snoopy can be very sarcastic at times, he can be sometimes mean to Max, which he mostly tells to shut up. He can also be very bossy and lazy, like in Season 6 Episode 2, he broke the MEC Losers. Snoopy can also be very bad-behaved. How so? Well, in Season 7 Episode 7, he did not listen to Violet when she told him to get her HP Pavillion 6735 and refused. But to wrap it up, Snoopy has a soft side. Coverage Snoopy first appeared with the The Little Man. Then in 1999, he first appeared in The Super Show. In Season 1 Epis ode 1 (S1EP1), he got 1 vote. ILoveMaxAndFriends voted for him. He was the only one that voted for Snoopy. Then 2 episodes later, there was a total of 18 votes, which Max said it was a record high. Snoopy and David had 1 and 6 votes respectively. The cake was ice cream cake. And also, Violet was eliminated with a record of 11 votes. Then in Season 1 Episode 5, which was December 31, 1999, there was a total of 97 votes. Snoopy was save with only 24. And Coiny was eliminated with a record of 53 votes. Snoopy may be eliminated, but in a future episode, at least. Relationship with Max Snoopy is usually nicer to Max as Violet is. In S3EP3, which stands for Season 3 Episode 3, he wished Needle eliminated and Max slapped Snoopy. Snoopy turned into Emo Snoopy, which was reccomended by ILoveMaxAndFriends, which Snoopy got voted for in Season 1 Episode 1. In Finn's Game, which is Season 4 Episode 1, Snoopy told Max he should get immunity. And Max said "Thanks Snoopy, but I'm the host, but I still want to thank you for the immunity. The Super Show Votes # Season 1 Episode 1 1 Safe # Season 1 Episode 3 1 Safe # Season 1 Episode 5 24 Safe # Season 2 Episode 2 37 Safe # Season 2 Episode 4 62 Safe # Season 2 Episode 9 32 Safe # Season 2 Episode 16 94 Safe # Season 2 Episode 18 169 Safe # Season 3 Episode 1 281 Safe # Season 3 Episode 5 416 Safe # Season 7 Episode 7 847 Safe # Season 8 Episode 1 916 Safe # Season 9 Episode 5 956 Safe # Season 11 Episode 17 1757 Safe # Season 17 Episode 13 257 Eliminated # Season 17 Episode 19 8600 Safe Trivia * Snoopy has more votes than any other contestant, excluding Frieda, * Snoopy would get eliminated again In Season 18 or Season 19. * Snoopy in total has almost 15,000 votes. If he did, then he would be the most voted contestant (which he is) * Snoopy has said "Aw, Seriously" about 73 times in Season 13 and 187 times in Season 17. 260 Total * Snoopy has the most awkward voice in MEC. Likes Packard Ball, Battle For Dream Island (Favorite Show), Inanimate Insanity, SpongeBob SquarePants, Pocoyo, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, GoAnimate, Dora The Explorer, Max, David, Oishi Kawaii, Object Insanity, Animated Objects Dislikes Evil Leafy Category:Deceased Category:Awkward Category:Good People Category:Evil